yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Durmayalım - Mehmet Akif Ersoy - Safahat
4'lü iki beyitin tablo sunumu ---- *"(1) Sa 'dî: 1213-1292 yıllan arasında yaşamış, Bostan ve Gülistan adlı şaheserleriyle tanınmış ve Mehmet Akif in kendisinden çok etkilendiğini ifade ettiği İranlı şair Şeyh Sa 'dî-i Şirâzt."* § (2)Refref: Hz. Muhammed (s.a.v.)'in Mi'râc gecesinde üzerine oturup gittiği yeşil yaygı veya manevî bir binek. § (3)Necm Sûresi 39. âyet. Meali: "insan ancak çalıştığına erişir. " |} | style="vertical-align: top"| We were going slowly lone light We dropped into a desert To pass that scsry dessert All the passenggers were going by Sacrifsing their rest At one time İ had no strentgth to walk I succumb into sleep Does the group waits for a vayabond passengers In vetably continue the journey until the host Ssuddenly I woke up a man was standing Wake up poor passangers the caravan went away I ‘m sleepy but does this dessert be a resting place There are thousand of fear The one who doesn’t stop reaches where Want to reach There is no hope of salvation this desert without passing unfortunately the one who want sleep is left alone, all the passangers leave T''hough the event itself isn’t important you are right, but think Be feir is there any other principle f ull of wisdom If you want to reach your aim says sa’di As if the road you go seems endless Continue don’t stop avoid losing your way Fort he determined man, what is far what is near Every difficultly gets easier by effort every terrible thing afraids of the man Take lesson by looking at the perseverers trace Mountains can’t lean against the determinations of the man This not numbing calm voice gushing noises from time to time All the people are walking flocking to the future Is it possible for the peron who doesn’t obey the harmony of huminty To go deep, fade away If you don’t wake up, can’t reach your target Look if are there any Future means to arrive and have rest at last Caravan is tribes desert is in the past laziness is obstacles of in the road Don’t stop past is a fearful thorny Go future is a fearless and what a sacred soil It’s true that you many hardships At first glance an orphan passanger scares Fear but a determination should be strength You rescue if you go forurard with the burden Because you fallen in desert of life with God’s discretion There is no way of going to the last point Since you couldn’t manage hot to fall into life Is it before dying?The slaggart!These desert are your grave If standing stil, not going forwaid isn’t a suicide Then it means an angel from the sky While Huda was saying “ leyse li’l insani illa ma sea” I don’t understand laziness, what do you expect more ? Follow caravan , don’t stop, run You’re destroyed, if a minute passer, such idle Progress are tired , may be weaker than you May be not, so it’s of course! what have you imagined? İf the world of the created which is a demonstration is watched. No jot without activity can be found For every creature in the sky and the world there’s no way, but to work and to advance The earth Works, the sky Works, if you aren’t bored, still sit I don’t know if you have an excuse about them Stop! Only the created ? even god doesn’t stand stil Look! It’s manifesting with many kinds of events Oh ! while all the world and who are on the world were awake, the on lying Are you carrion, you aren’t acting ? at least ashamed from god | style="vertical-align: top"| 'örnek osmanlıca مقدمة''' |} Kategori:Durmayalım Kategori:Mehmet Akif Ersoy Kategori:Safahat/I. Kitap